A Chance of A Lifetime
by Doveangel1213
Summary: The Bet: Can Nathan Scott get Haley James to sleep with him before two months are up! Major NALEY!
1. Just The Beginning

**Authors Note: Hey this id my first fic so please be completely honest when reviewing. I obviously don't own any thing but I would not mind own James for awhile. On with the story!**

**Just the Beginning **

**Basically everything is how it was in the beginning of season 1 but Nathan was not hazing Lucas although he was still a jerk to him. **

" Hey Hales" Lucas called coming up behind the pretty brunette. She turned around to greet her best friend. "Hey birthday boy!" Knowing Lucas he would probably ignore the fact that it was his birthday but she at least tried.

"Happy Birthday" "Thanks Hales." Lucas said quietly. "So since its my birthday I would like you to do something for me." He said with the famous Scott smirk. "Should I be afraid?" Haley asked half-jokingly. " I want you to come with me to the party after the game tonight." NO! freaking way Luke."

"Please it's my birthday. C'mon you know you want to." He said with his puppy eyes that he knows she can't refuse. "Fine but only because it's your birthday."

The day went by relatively fast and before Haley knew it she was at home and Lucas was picking her up in five minutes. She did not go to the game because she had to work but she went home to change before the party.

After Lucas picked up Haley they were parking at the Tim's house. As they walked in the front door all eyes were on them. "I told you this was a bad idea!" Haley whispered into Lucas's ear. "Just go with the flow." He whispered back. 'What flow!' Haley thought to herself but before she could even vocalize it, The "Great Nathan Scott" and his girlfriend came straight towards them.

"Aww the bastard son came to join in our little get together." Said Nathan as cold and sarcastically can be. "Back away Nathan." Said Lucas in the same tone. "Whatever." Said Nathan. "Lets go Luke." Haley tried. "Oh is Lucas's _girlfriend_ scared." Haley's eyes widened at the thought of being called Lucas's girlfriend.

Just then Brooke came in to break up the tension that was o thick it could have been cut with a knife. "Lucas, tutorgirl." She nodded at both. "How would you like to play a game." She asked slyly. "Depends on the game."

"Easy, I Never." She said like it was nothing. "You do know how to play that right." Said Peyton finally speaking up. "Yes" said Haley although she had no idea how to play. They went to the kitchen and Lucas and Haley were both handed drinks. "Okay here are the rules although everyone says they know how to play. Someone says something they have never done and if someone has done it they take a dink. "Explained Brooke knowing that Haley and Lucas did not know how to play the game.

"Okay I will start." Said Theresa a cheerleader also playing the game. "I have never had sex in the back of a car." Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan took big gulps of their drinks. Next went Nathan " I never had a father who did not want me." Knowing this would hurt his brother Lucas, Nathan said it.

"Luke are you okay." Haley asked sincerely. " I am a big boy Haley I can take care of myself." He looked into Haley's eyes and saw a flash of pain. But he quickly returned back to the game. Next Brooke went "I never not had not had sex before. "As soon as that left her mouth Haley knew it was directed to her and her best friend.

She looked over at him and saw that he did not even look at his drink. And

Realized that he had done it and not told her. "I can't believe you." She directed the comment towards Lucas. "What princess can't take the fact that you have not had sex before." Asked Nathan meanly. "You know nothing from my life." And with that she left the house.

**Authors Note: Please Review even there is flames please. Thanks!**


	2. I Bet You

Authors Note: I would just like to say that I am always going to try and update as soon as possible especially if it is what the reviewers want. I don't own any thing. Boo Hoo! I know it's only been day but I really only had one reviewer. Please tell me what you think, if not I will not continue with the story thinking it is bad. I would like to than all of my reviewers. Thanx a lot!

I Bet You

Just as Haley walked out Lucas turned to look at everyone and then walked out of the kitchen just as Haley did moments earlier. He looked around the living room but saw her nowhere. When he went out side she was nowhere to be found either so he just went home.

Inside of the party was another case. "Hey she's a feisty one isn't she!" Tim shouted over the music. "Yeah but she seems kinda easy." Nathan said with his cocky smirk. "If you're so confident I have a bet for you." Retorted Tim. " Bring it. Said Nathan as cockily as ever. "Okay I bet that you can't get Haley sleep with you in two months." He said slyly. "Who is Haley?" asked Nathan "Tutorgirl, dummy!" Yelled Tim. "Oh." Was Nathan's only response. "And they call me the dumb one." Mumbled Tim under him breath. "Okay" said Nathan taking the bet.

""Hello girlfriend standing here!" Peyton said to Nathan. "Babe its not like I am going to sleep with her, I am going o just see if she is willing enough to go there." He said back to her. "I don't like this." She said growing angry. "You know what your not my keeper and you need to stop PMSing." Nathan yelled at her.

"That's it! You wanna go sleep with tutorgirl go ahead but you just lost me for her!" Yelled Peyton back at Nathan. He just shrugged it of. 'she come back tomorrow wanting me to forgive her no worries' he thought.

The next day at school Haley tried her best to avoid Lucas no matter what. She really was not in the mood to face him. She also could not believe that he had not told her about having sex already. They told each other everything.

Unfortunately the day went by too slow for her taste. Meanwhile Nathan kept trying to hunt for his prey, but every time he thought he caught sight of her she disappeared.

Finally he got something that kinda brightened his day, his guidance consular called him to her office and told him great news (in reality normal people would be upset but nobody in tree hill is normal).

"Nathan come into my office." Said the guidance consular as she saw him approach the door. "Yeah you wanted to see me." He replied. "Nathan…" She said seriously. "You have not be doing well in your academics lately, and you need a tutor." She said. "A tutor?." He said like it was the biggest thing in the world.

"Yes, and I have one lined up for you Haley James." The name ran through Nathan's mind and that came to mind was YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Authors Note: Sry so short but I jst wanted to update I have been soo busy. Boo Hoo (


	3. Lucas’s Apology and Haley’s Forgiveness

**Authors note: Guess what I am back! I am sooo sry that I have not updated in like 2 ½ months I am horrible and I wan to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are great. I also wan to to thank angeline soo much you gave me soo much confidence and I am really going to try and keep up with my story. It is just school has been so overwhelming and preparations for graduation. On with the story! I don't own a think but my wonderful fallout boy and panic at the disco! albums. ! **

**Lucas's Apology and Haley's Forgiveness**

Lucas noticed that Haley was avoiding him, especially the fact that they had almost every class together and he did not see her once but he knew she was there.

As he drove to her house he thought of the actual reason he never really told Haley about having sex for the first time. He guessed that she would judge him, but then again Haley never judged anyone even if they were shooting a person.

He was so mad at himself because they were best friend s and he knew that he was a jerk to her the night before. As he pulled to her house he sat in his car for a second trying to get what he was going to say to her in order.

He walked to her door and opened it with his key. Since Haley and him had known each other since they were little kids and Haley's family was never home she had a key to his house and he had a key to hers.

He walked into the house and it was dark just like he suspected it would be but he knew Haley was home because he heard the music that was coming from her room. He knew she always listen to music loudly when she was upset and he was mad because he knew he caused this and he should have just been honest.

Lucas walked up the stairs and opened Haley's to find her on her bed reading her favorite book: To Kill a Mocking Bird. Another thing she does when she is upset he noted.

When Haley heard the door opened she did not look up because she had felt his presence already. When he cleared his throat nervously was when she finally looked at him.

"Hey" Lucas said softly to her not wanting to upset her more even though her knew she was not as angry as she was sad. "Hey" she replied just as soft. "So how did you get to school? I came over and you were already gone. "

" I drove to school with my car that was growing dust in the driveway." Lucas busted out laughing. "How are the street signs in Tree Hill… are there any left?" He said with a small chuckle. "Hey! That's not fair I can drive…. somewhat." Haley retorted " Sorry." Lucas said but he meant it for the night before. Haley understood and her face grew serious instantly. " I ...I I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." Haley said "What did I do to deserve not to know.. and for you to break our pact of telling each other everything."

"Hales, honestly I don't know, I guess I was afraid you would judge me but I was wrong because you would never judge me or anyone for that much." Haley nodded. "Although I should be mad at you I really can't be because you are my best friend so I am forgiving you but you have to promise to never lie to me again."

"I Lucas Eugene Scott promise to never lie to my best friend Haley Elizabeth James ever again. Good?" he looked at Haley with his puppy eyes he had used the previous day "Yes Luke." "Goody" he said.

**Authors Note: Its great to watch the show and type stories at the same time gives inspiration! I am sry again and I will try and have a new chapter up soon. ! Please Review!**


	4. So Your My New Tutor?

**Authors Note: I am trying to keep up to my promise and update sooner. I don't own anything but I want JAMES! WHY!... sry about that I can get caught up in the moment. I just want you to know there will be some brucas and jeyton in the story and I am gonna try and find someone for Tim cause I am weird like that and I need everyone to be paired up. I just want to give a shout out to DANNY BOY(Emily) CHAP/CHOCLATE(Kathy) and SILYNE! Okay on with the story I am rambling..! **

**Catching Your Prey**

Haley yawned as she rolled over to turn of her alarm clock thinking of all of the mornings her mom used to come in and wake her up and then go make her breakfast. She missed those mornings. 'Stop dwelling over the past Haley' She thought to herself.

As she went to the bathroom she grabbed what she would be wearing for the day, a pair of jeans a vintage tee, and I purple and pick poncho she knitted herself (trying to make it as realistic as possible.).

She stumbled into he bathroom still tires from her late night talk with Lucas that had progressed till 12:00 midnight until he realized his mom would kill him when he got home, but she knew he could have kept talking.

After doing her morning duties she called Lucas to tell hi what she had forgot to tell him last night with all of that talking. "Hey Luke" "I am just calling to tell you that you don't have to pick me up today because I have to got meet my new tutee." "Yes I have to meet him this early in the morning." "Yes it is a him." "First EWWW…. And secondly you are not going to find us in a storage closet with our pants pulled down. Happy?" "Goody" she said mocking what he said yesterday.

"Okay bye Lukie" she said with a chuckle knowing he hated the name. "I have called you that for our entire lives why would I stop now?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Okay bye see ya later." She said hanging up and finishing off her morning routine before she had to leave to be at the tutoring center.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In a different part of town another person was having a similar morning getting up early for the same appointment. (The one and only ladies Nathan Scott.)

Nathan stood up as he saw the time and saw that it was half an hour later than he wanted to wake up. He quickly stood up and headed to the bathroom to shower and do everything else you do in bathroom.

He came out clad in only a towel (Oh how I wish upon a star.) He went to his phone to call Tim but his conversation went a little different form Haley's. After a couple of minutes of ringing he heard the voice that belonged to his best friend. "What up baller?" "Tim you do know your white right." Nathan said after laughing a little.

"Whatever man I can't wait until we start this game of prey and predator with Miss Haley James." Tim said "Tim just say the bet." Nathan said getting annoyed Tim already. "Anyway I called you to tell you that I will not be in practice this morning but coach knows why already so I need you to take over my job of annoying Pucas."

"Sure man anything to annoy little ole' Pucas Lucas." Said Tim in a baby voice. "Okay man I gotta go see you later." Said Nathan needing to get dressed. He then hung up with Tim and started getting ready with his designer jeans and a 76ers jersey, with his black and red air force ones.

He left his house after gelling his hair and got into his car to drive the ten minute commute to his school. He turned on his cd player which had his favorite artist in it. Eminem. It was the only actual rapper he liked. In reality he like alternative with bands like "Green Day" and "Fallout Boy", but he had to keep his rep up so no one could ever know that.

As Nathan pulled up to the school he noticed someone was before his car. He went to his normal parking space which everyone knew was his. He turned off his car got his book bag which was empty but he carried it anyway, and started walking into the school.

We he walked into the school he went to the directory to look for the tutoring centre. He did not even know his school had one until the ay before when he was told he needed a tutor.

When he saw where it was he started walking to where it was but he could not help but here small footsteps behind him. He did not look back though he just kept going so that he would be embarrassed and have people know he needs tutoring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley couldn't help but notice the car that she was driving behind had a licensee plate from "Dan Scott Motors". Why would anyone buy their cars from their. Granted her car was bought from there but it was not by choice. Her parents thought it was the best, but also because there is only one car dealership in Tree Hill and it is owned by Lucas's a-hole of a father.

When she got into the parking lot, the driver turned left and she turned right. She knew only the popular people used the left side of the parking lot, and the right was used by everyone else.

She went to her normal parking spot and got out of the car. The she saw the owner of the car but she was behind him. When she had gotten into the building he was just done looking at the directory and he started walking strait. He was tall and he looked well built. 'Maybe he is new, cause he was looking at the directory.' thought Haley.

She kept walking towards her destination in which he seemed to be going to the same place. When she saw him turn into the tutoring centre she knew that it was her new tutee because there was no one else who came the early in the morning to just hang out in a tutor centre.

She walked in after him and when he turned around to look at her she gasped and stumbled backwards at the shock of who was standing in front her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan kept walking hearing the footsteps behind him. 'Maybe the person knows who I am and is following me.' He thought. He kept walking until he reached the tutoring centre and he walked in. the person who had been walking behind him walked in. He was about to tell the person where they could go if they kept following him. But then he saw it was Haley and he heard her let out a gasp.

'Was she that shocked?' he thought but shrugged it off. "So.. your my new tutor." He said cockily. He could not help but laugh at her face it was shocked and the expression was just so funny.

**Authors Note: the only reason that this chapter is really short is because I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffie but another chapter will be here soon.!**


End file.
